After the battle
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Utter stupidity in story format.  Sesshoumaru after his battle with Magatsuhi.  Written with injokes for those in the Freelance Manga community.  You have all been warned :P


Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Takahashi obviously.

Notes – Alright, this one might not be clear to civilians, so I am posting this note here. This contains in-jokes from the FLM forum community. This one is for Nintendali, levia, and all others involved in the 'All About hair' and 'Let's make fun of the Gang' sections of the forum.

After the Battle (Sesshoumaru vs. Magatsuhi, Sesshoumaru 1-Magatsuhi 0)

It had been a hard fight, but finally Magatsuhi was defeated…for now anyway. It seemed that this latest bad guy had gone back to his cosy little place inside the Shikon no Tama to rest and heal, giving time for Sesshoumaru to do the same.

Heal that is, he didn't have a cosy jewel to hide in, he was of this world, not that of spirits.

Good thing he had Tenseiga with him still and he didn't abandon his sword along the way, or things would have been bad. Well, worse.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the holes in his chest, looked up to those around him, took a shaky step forward and collapsed.

He woke up not too long after on the back of Ah-Un, a lecherous monk holding him close. Rin was held close next to him, Kohaku he noted wasn't with them. Not that he could really think clearly.

Damn, while the fight was going on, he had forgotten that Magatsuhi's poison was stronger than his own. He doubted it would kill him, but it was making him feel awful.

"Ah-Un, down. Now!" he shouted to his mount, and was grateful when the two headed beast of burden landed back on the ground. He pulled himself off the dragon and promptly vomited. He would never fly that way again.

His hair, his nice shiny hair was getting dragged through the mess he had just made, and getting dirty. It was Rin who saved any more of it from getting dirty, pulling it out of the way and tying it up behind his back.

What next? A braid?

His blurry mind conjured up a picture of what that would look like and he fainted again.

Next time he woke, it was to find himself wrapped in the oddest looking futon he had ever seen. His body ached all over, his chest was killing him, he felt sicker than ever, and he was having trouble breathing.

A whimper escaped him, and he buried himself deeper into the odd material that was wrapped around him. It hurt to move. He heard movement around him.

Peeking his head back out, he saw it was the weirdly dressed girl that Inuyasha kept by his side. She smiled down at him, and he shied away. What the hell was she holding? It looked like…some kind of tube, and when she squeezed one end a thick white paste came out the other end. He really, really didn't want to know. It smelt disgusting.

"Cream for your injuries. Take it off."

Take...what off? Did she mean his _clothes?_ Oh now he couldn't possibly sink any lower. He was going to have a human female fondling his chest…

"What is it for?" he asked warily, not doing anything until she explained exactly why she wanted to do this to his body.

"It will help stop infection, and will help you heal faster. A little bit anyway. It works on Inuyasha that way at any rate."

He huffed loudly, before turning his back on her, still nicely warm under the cover of this…bedding. He didn't expect her to yank him out, glare at him and shove off his haori. It happened anyway.

The burning sensation when the cream was touched to his injured skin made him yelp in pain. Everyone in the camp, including his little Rin, and Jaken, looked at him surprised. He glared at them defiantly. If he wanted to make noise when he was in pain, then he sure as hell was going to make noise!

He was in a lot of pain damn it!

After the wounds on his chest were done, the girl did the wounds on his back, after which she went about putting the cream on his arm where that had been punctured and his hand where it had been both punched through by tentacle AND burned by the poison.

He couldn't help it, he blushed bright red. Never before had he been so badly injured in a battle. He had always won, and he always came out better than going in. Well, apart from that time he lost his arm to Inuyasha that is. And when Rin had died a second time in Hell and Tenseiga couldn't bring her back…if his Mum hadn't been around…

The girl must have thought it was her touches that caused him to blush, as she stopped with the cream, blushed herself and scurried back to the huge bag that was currently close by. She pulled out bandages and a bucket. She wrapped up the wounds on his chest, leaving what was left of the wounds on his arm and hand. She pointed to the bucket afterwards. "If you're going to be sick, do it in here."

He glared at her, wondering why he should bother following her instructions. He wasn't going to be sick again, that was the motion of Ah-Un, while the poison was too heavy in his system.

As the case was in all fucked up situations, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he was bent over the bucket and retching wildly into it.

At least his hair was still pulled up and out of the way. Looking behind him to see if it was still dirty or someone had washed it, he let out a groan. Just as he had thought, his hair was braided. Rin had been playing with it again.

He closed his eyes and quickly covered his head with the bed thing. Bandages were too tightly wrapped about his chest for much comfort and seemed to be squeezing the life out of him. A yawn forced its way out of his mouth.

At least the third time he work up he could claim he didn't pass out, he had just gone to sleep. And he was feeling much better. His wounds were clean and well on their way to healing, he found it easier to breathe, and his hair had been washed and was shiny once again some time during the night.

Wait…night? He had slept most of the day? Damn.

Looking about him, and then up to the sky, he sighed heavily. It was dawn. The camp was quiet, the only one up and about the monk who had been holding onto him and Rin.

Sitting up, he let the bedding he was tucked in fall to his waist, thankful to see that he was at least dressed still. And having his hair back in its usual pristine shape made him that little bit happier.

Rin was curled up close to his side he saw, one hand wrapped in his fur, the other playing with a stray strand of silver that escaped the braid it was still in. He would really have to say something before the girl's hair loving part got out of hand and he actually had to start wearing the ridiculous crowns of flowers she handed to him all the time.

By the time he had gotten up, went behind a tree to have his tinkle time, and was back in camp, everyone else was awake.

"So…" Inuyasha said to him when he was settled in and ready to take Rin and Jaken away from the small camp. What his brother said before he huffed and left, hoping to never to see the hanyou again was just as ridiculous a thing as what Rin did to his hair.

"So, think you can control that laser gun of yours?"


End file.
